Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an imaging device, an imaging system, and a moving body having pixels with a connection transistor.
Description of the Related Art
A technique of mixing signals from a plurality of pixels in an imaging device has been known. An imaging device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-226161 includes a plurality of pixels that are connected to a column output line. A plurality of pixels are simultaneously selected, and thereby signals from the plurality of pixels are mixed in a column signal line. Specifically, each of the pixels includes a selection transistor. By simultaneously turning on the selection transistors of two pixels, signals from the two pixels are mixed.